San Manuel Bueno, mártir
Unamuno escribió San Manuel Bueno, mártir en Noviembre de 1930. El original de esta primera versión presenta numerosas correciones, que se hicieron para la primera edición en la revista «''La Novela de Hoy''» en 1931. La edición definitiva apareció en Espasa-Calpe en 1933, junto con otras tres historias (La novela de don Sandalio, jugador de ajedrez y Un pobre hombre rico o el sentimiento cómico de la vida, más Una historia de amor). Algunos datos permiten afirmar que Unamuno había estado pensando desde hacía años una novela cuyo tema fuera el de un sacerdote que había perdido la fe. Sin embargo, no será hasta después de determinadas lecturas y visitas a ciertos lugares cuando consiga dar cuerpo novelesco a esta idea. El 1 de junio de 1930 Unamuno va de excursión al lago de Sanabria (San Martín de Castañeda, provincia de Zamora), donde se conserva la leyenda de un pueblo, Valverde de Lucerna —igual nombre en la leyenda y en la novela de Unamuno—, que se halla sumergido en el lago. Ésta es la leyenda: Antiguamente, en el lugar que hoy ocupa el Lago de Sanabria —que no existía—, tenía emplazamiento Villaverde de Lucerna. Cierto día se presentó en la villa un pobre pidiendo limosna -era Nuestro Señor Jesucristo—, y en todas las casas le cerraron las puertas. Tan sólo se compadecieron de él y lo atendieron unas mujeres que se hallaban cociendo pan en un horno. Pidió allí el pobre, y las mujeres le echaron un trozo de masa al horno que, tanto creció, que a duras penas pudieron sacarlo por la boca del mismo. Al ver aquello, le echaron un segundo trozo de masa, aún más chico, que aumentó mucho más de tamaño, por lo que se hizo preciso sacarlo en pedazos. Entonces diéronle el primero que salió. Cuando el pobre fue socorrido, y para castigar la falta de caridad de aquella villa, díjoles a las mujeres que abandonaran el horno y se subieran para un alto, porque iba a anegar el lugar. Cuando lo hubieron hecho y abandonaron Villaverde, dijo el pobre: aquí finco mi estacón, aquí salga un gargallón; aquí finco mi espada, aquí salga un gargallón de agua. Tan pronto como fueron pronunciadas estas palabras, brotó impetuoso surtidor de la tierra, que en pocos momentos anegó totalmente a Villaverde de Lucerna, quedando el lago como hoy se ve. Tan sólo quedó al descubierto una islita, que jamás se cubre en las crecidas y situada exactamente en el lugar que ocupó el horno en que fue socorrido el pobre. Por lo demás, el lago conservó la virtud de que todo aquel que se acercara a él en la madrugada de San Juan y se hallare en gracia de Dios oiría tocar las campanas de la sumergida Villaverde. (L. L. Cortés y Vázquez: «La leyenda del Lago de Sanabria», artículo. «Revista de Dialectología y Tradiciones Populares», IV. Madrid, 1948) Esta leyenda aparece en algunos textos medievales franceses del ciclo carolingio con distintas variantes. Así, según ha documentado Martín de Riquer, aparece en la Chrónica del seudo Turpín, en la que, después de narrar las distintas conquistas de Carlomagno en España, dice: «Las tomó todas menos Lucerna, que está en Valle Verde (Lucerna quae est in Valle Viridi) , que no pudo tomarla hasta el último año, porque era muy fuerte y estaba bien abastecida. Por fin la cercó y la sitió durante cuatro meses, pero cuando vio que no la podía tomar por fuerza, rezó a Dios y a Santiago. Entonces se derrumbaron los muros y quedó sin habitantes, y una gran agua, como un estanque, se alzó en medio de la ciudad, negra, oscura y horrible» Curiosamente, la novela considerada más autobiográfica (en el sentido de autobiografía espiritual: «tengo la sensación de haber puesto en ella todo mi sentimiento trágico de la vida»; prólogo de 1932) se inspira en otras fuentes. Pero esto «nada prueba contra su objetividad, su originalidad» (que dice Unamuno en el epílogo, refiriéndose al «manuscrito» de Ángela). Además de las fuentes señaladas sobre el lago y la leyenda de la villa sumergida, Unamuno ha tenido en cuenta una novela italiana: El santo (1905-), de Antonio Fogazzaro (1842-1911). Fogazzaro era un católico convencido que, como Lázaro en los primeros momentos de su “conversión”, intentó conciliar su fe con las ideas de progreso social y científico. En la novela citada, el escenario (Vasolda de Lugano y su lago) está tomado de la misma leyenda en su versión italiana. El protagonista también está asistido por dos hermanos. Pero la obra de Fogazzaro no tiene el espíritu de la obra unamuniana. Y esa paradoja tan unamuniana a la que aludíamos (el que haya tantas fuentes en una obra tan profundamente personal) nos da un poco la clave del hacer literario del pensador vasco: lo que Unamuno toca lo convierte en creación absolutamente individual, en «hija de su espíritu», como lo era Ángela del de don Manuel. De ahí que el mismo autor parezca encarnarse en sus personajes. A los pocos meses de aparecer la primera edición de San Manuel Bueno, mártir, Gregorio Marañón publica un artículo en el diario «''El Sol''» en el que ya se analizan algunos de los aspectos más significativos de la obra. En él dice: «Personajes, lo que se dice personajes de carne y hueso, ninguno. Almas, cuatro: un cura, una muchacha, un hombre y un idiota. Almas que pasan sin vestimenta humana. No nos dice el autor si sus cuerpos eran altos o bajos, fuertes o débiles. Pueden ser como se quiera. Apenas nos dice tampoco el sexo, porque en esta ficción de Unamuno, como en casi todas las suyas, las personas no son hombres y mujeres, sino padres e hijos; y ésta es una de las características de su obra. A menudo llama maternal al alma de un hombre ...». Así, a don Manuel se le llama «aquel varón matriarcal»: hombre a la vez que «madre» de sus hijos espirituales de Valverde de Lucerna; «madre» porque la función educadora del espíritu está asignada en la familia tradicional cristiana a la madre. Pero como veremos, estos papeles (madre/padre/hijo, -a) pueden conmutarse. DON MANUEL: Don Manuel, por sobrenombre Bueno (como Alonso Quijano antes y después de ser don Quijote; es decir, cuando está “en su sano juicio”, cuando no “sueña”) , párroco de Valverde de Lucerna, es el personaje central de la obra. La novela se organiza en torno a su lucha interior y su comportamiento para con el pueblo. La clara contradicción (o, si se quiere, agonía) que se manifiesta entre estos dos aspectos de su personalidad, hace que podamos considerar al personaje como la personificación de la suprema paradoja unamuniana. Esta contradicción, asumida por el personaje y funcionalmente operativa como motor de toda la trama novelesca, se produce por la voluntad de vivir como creyente y la imposibilidad de creer. Personaje y vida agónicos: la vida la siente el personaje como un continuo combate «sin solución ni esperanza de ella» entre la realidad y su deseo, entre la razón y la fe; y, aceptando como única verdad sólida el amor al semejante (es decir, la caridad), imponiendo esta verdad sobre todas las demás verdades en su conciencia («aunque el consuelo que les doy no sea el mío»). Razón y fe: verdad frente a vida Éste es, sin duda, el tema central sobre el que se construye toda la novela. Don Manuel no es creyente, pero actúa como si lo fuera, y comunica al pueblo la fe que él no tiene o, según las palabras finales de Ángela, que cree creer que no tiene. ¿Cómo justificar su conducta? Pocos días antes de su muerte, Unamuno, en una entrevista concedida al escritor griego Nikos Kazantzaki, declaraba: —El rostro de la verdad es terrible. ¿Cuál es nuestro deber? Ocultar la verdad al pueblo. El Antiguo Testamento dice: «El que mire a Dios a la cara, morirá». Él mismo Moisés no pudo mirarlo a la cara. Lo vio por detrás, y solamente el faldón de su vestido. Así es la vida. Engañar, engañar al pueblo para que el miserable tenga la fuerza y el gusto de vivir. Si supiera la verdad, ya no podría, ya no querría vivir. El pueblo tiene necesidad de mitos, de ilusiones; el pueblo tiene necesidad de ser engañado. Esto es lo que lo sostiene en la vida. Justamente acabo de escribir un libro sobre este asunto. Es el último. Está sobreexcitado, sus venas se llenan de sangre, sus mejillas se tiñen de púrpura, su busto se endereza. Se diría que rejuvenece. De un salto, se aproxima a la biblioteca, coge un libro, escribe apresuradamente algo en la guarda y me lo tiende: —Tome. Léalo y verá. Mi héroe (se trata del mártir San Manuel Bueno) ha dejado de creer. No obstante, continúa luchando para comunicar al pueblo la fe que él no tiene, ya que sabe que sin la fe, sin la esperanza, el pueblo no tiene la fuerza de vivir. Esta noción de fe como necesidad para la vida le hace escribir en su artículo Almas sencillas, de 1933: ... hay que despertar al durmiente que sueña el sueño que es la vida. y no hay temor, si es alma sencilla, crédula, en la feliz minoría de edad mental, de que pierda el consuelo del engaño vital. Al final de mi susodicha historia digo que si don Manuel Bueno y su discípulo Lázaro hubiesen confesado al pueblo su estado de creencia —o mejor de no creencia—, el pueblo no les habría entendido ni creído, que no hay para un pueblo como el de Valverde de Lucerna más confesión que la conducta, «ni sabe el pueblo qué cosa es fe ni acaso le importa mucho». Y he de agregar algo más, que ya antes de ahora lo he dicho, y es que cuando por obra de caridad se le engaña a un pueblo, no importa que se le declare que se le está engañando, pues creerá en el engaño y no en la declaración. «Mundus vult decipi»; el mundo quiere ser engañado. Sin el engaño no viviría. ¿La vida misma no es acaso un engaño? ¿Pesimismo? Bien; ¿y qué? Sí; ya sabemos que el pesimismo es lo nefando. Como en más baja esfera eso que los retrasados mentales llaman derrotismo. ¡Se paga tan cara una conciencia clara! ¡Es tan doloroso mirar a la verdad! Terrible, sí, la angustia metafísica o religiosa, la congoja sobrenatural, pero preferible al limbo. Y hay algo más hondo aún y es lo que Baudelaire llamó «un oasis de horror en un desierto de hastío». Visto todo esto, podemos apreciar el sentido unamuniano de algunas afirmaciones de su personaje don Manuel Bueno: * Lo primero, es que el pueblo esté contento, que estén todos contentos de vivir. El contentamiento de vivir es lo primero de todo. * ¡Ay, si pudiese cambiar el agua toda de nuestro lago en vino, en un vinillo que por mucho que de él se bebiera alegrara siempre, sin emborrachar nunca... o por lo menos con una borrachera alegre! * Y ahora —añadió—, reza por mí, por tu hermano, por ti misma, por todos. Hay que vivir. Y hay que dar vida. * La verdad., Lázaro, es acaso algo terrible, algo mortal; la gente sencilla no podría vivir con ella ... Yo estoy para hacer vivir las almas de mis feligreses, para hacer que se sueñen inmortales, no para matarles. Lo que aquí hace falta es que vivan sanamente, que vivan en unanimidad de sentido, y con la verdad, con mi verdad, no vivirían. Don Manuel y el Cristo: En numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de la novela se establece el paralelismo, cuando no identificación simbólica, entre don Manuel y Cristo. Los dos tienen el mismo nombre: Manuel (o Emmanuel), que en hebreo significa “Dios con nosotros”. Aplicado ese significado a la figura del sacerdote parece querer indicar que su presencia entre el pueblo de Valverde equivale a la de Cristo entre los hombres. Efectivamente, esta identificación alcanza su sentido pleno en la secuencia en la que don Manuel le pide a Ángela que rece «también por Nuestro Señor Jesucristo»: al llegar a su casa, ésta recuerda las palabras «de nuestros dos Cristos, el de esta tierra y el de esta aldea». Estas palabras son las que se han venido repitiendo a lo largo de la narración. La voz de don Manuel, a la que ya se ha calificado de «divina» , exclama con especial énfasis, durante el Viernes Santo: «¡Dios mío, Dios mío!, ¿por qué me has abandonado?». Entonces, cuenta Ángela, «era como si oyesen a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, como si la voz brotara de aquel viejo crucifijo». Las mismas palabras se van repitiendo como el eco en la voz de Blasillo el bobo. Y para reforzar la identificación, cuando Lázaro está a punto de revelar a Ángela el secreto de don Manuel, es interrumpido por la voz de Blasillo, que va gritando por las calles dicha frase. «Lázaro se estremeció creyendo oír la voz de don Manuel, acaso la de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo». Por último, debe tenerse muy en cuenta la confesión de don Manuel a Lázaro, que éste cuenta a su hermana después de la muerte del sacerdote: «creía Manuel que más de uno de los más grandes santos, acaso el mayor, había muerto sin creer en la otra vida». Naturalmente la referencia es Cristo. Con ello, se pretende destacar la naturaleza humana de Cristo sobre la divina, en la que don Manuel no creía, que queda subrayada por la interrogación «¿Por qué me has abandonado?», que para don Manuel vendría a significar la pérdida de la fe del mismo Jesucristo. En varias ocasiones se hace referencia en la novela a la figura de Moisés]: él condujo a su pueblo hacia la tierra prometida, aunque murió a sus puertas, sin llegar a entrar en ella por no haber creído la promesa de Dios. El paralelismo con don Manuel es evidente, y él mismo lo recuerda antes de morir: ... y el Señor le mostró toda la tierra prometida a su pueblo, pero diciéndole a él: «¡No pasarás allá!» Y allí murió Moisés y nadie supo su sepultura. Y dejó por caudillo a Josué. Sé, tú, Lázaro, mi Josué .... Como Moisés, he conocido al Señor, nuestro supremo ensueño, cara a cara, y ya sabes que dice la Escritura que el que le ve la cara a Dios, que el que le ve al sueño los ojos de la cara con que nos mira, se muere sin remedio y para siempre. Que no le vea, pues, la cara a Dios este nuestro pueblo mientras viva, que después de muerto ya no hay cuidado, pues no vera nada... Este paralelismo lo había puesto ya de manifiesto Ángela al comienzo de su narración: «Después, al llegar a conocer el secreto de nuestro santo, he comprendido que era como si una caravana en marcha por el desierto, desfallecido el caudillo al acercarse al término de su carrera, le tomaran en hombros los suyos para meter su cuerpo sin vida en la tierra de promisión». Veamos también unas palabras de Unamuno en uno de sus artículos en prensa («La soledad de Moisés») : ¡La soledad de Moisés! ¡La soledad del conductor de almas! Iba al frente de su pueblo y no podía mirar hacia atrás, a su espalda, hacia su pueblo, y como delante de él no veía hombres, encontrábase solo, enteramente solo ... ¡Cosa terrible verse en la vanguardia del ejército que avanza a la muerte! ÁNGELA: La presencia de los hermanos Ángela y Lázaro en la obra actúa como dos polos contrapuestos que van acercándose a la figura central de don Manuel. Ángela parte de una fe firme. Lázaro, como veremos, desde el ateo convencido que es, además, anticlerical. Por lo tanto, aunque pueden ser analizados en su individualidad, siempre hay que tener en cuenta su posición subordinada al protagonista. No es que sean menos “importantes“. Importan —y mucho— porque sólo a través de ellos podemos conocer al protagonista desde un complicado “mecanismo” de puntos de vista. En cuanto a Ángela, la etimología de su nombre nos pone en la pista de una de las funciones que desempeña en la novela. “Ángel” proviene del griego “ánguelos”, que significa “mensajero”. Uniendo el prefijo “eu-” formamos “evangelista” ; es decir, “el buen mensajero” , “el mensajero de la buena nueva”. Ángela narra la vida de un hombre al que se pretende beatificar. Es, pues, su “evangelista”, la transmisora de la “buena nueva” de la vida del santo. Las distintas funciones que desempeña este personaje han sido muy bien destacadas por Ricardo Gullón («Relectura de San Manuel, Bueno», artículo, en «Letras de Deusto», 1977). Dichas funciones (mensajera, narradora, testigo, ayudante, confesante, confesora e hija-madre) se entrecruzan en su narración ( de ahí la complejidad de su figura), pero son separables en el análisis: Mensajera o evangelista: tal como explicamos más arriba. Narradora: como tal aparece desde el comienzo. No omnisciente, sino limitada a lo conocido por su experiencia. Se dirige a un lector indeterminado («sólo Dios sabe, que no yo, con qué destino...»). Testigo: refiere lo visto y oído, formando ella misma parte de lo narrado. Pero también refiere lo sentido, incorporándolo a su testimonio. Así, lo objetivo de su narración se mezcla con lo subjetivo. Además, su narración tiene lugar mucho después de los hechos ocurridos, con lo que sus recuerdos mezclan sucesos en el tiempo y no le ofrecen garantía de objetividad: «y yo no sé lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira, ni lo que vi y lo que sólo soñé —o mejor lo que soñé y lo que sólo vi—, ni lo que supe ni lo que creí ... ¿Es que sé algo?, ¿es que creo algo? ¿Es que esto que estoy aquí contando ha pasado y ha pasado tal como lo cuento? ¿Es que pueden pasar estas cosas? ¿Es que esto es más que un sueño soñado dentro de otro sueño?». Ayudante: como personaje que no sólo participa de lo narrado, sino que interviene como parte activa en ello: «le ayudaba en cuanto podía en su ministerio». Confesante y confesora: Al comienzo de su relato, declara que quiere que su narración lo sea «a modo de confesión», con lo que su punto de vista, si no objetivo, se supone que parte de la sinceridad, de querer contar lo que se cree que es la verdad. También nos cuenta su papel de confesante con don Manuel en el sacramento de la confesión. Pero este papel de confesante poco a poco se va invirtiendo («volví a confesarme con él para consolarlo») para convertirse en confesora de don Manuel, hasta llegar el momento en que, tras escuchar la “confesión” de Lázaro, conociendo ya el secreto de don Manuel, vuelve al tribunal de la penitencia. Y en ese momento es ella la que hace la pregunta fundamental a don Manuel: «¿cree usted?». De donde, y después de la tácita respuesta negativa, se deriva la petición del sacerdote: «Y ahora, Angelina, en nombre del pueblo, ¿me absuelves? ... —En nombre de Dios Padre, Hijo, y Espíritu Santo, le absuelvo, padre.» Hija-madre del protagonista: Ya hacíamos mención a la relación paterno-filial o materno-filial de los personajes de Unamuno. Como hija, don Manuel es su «padre espiritual», padre de su espíritu, en el sentido de formarlo. Pero, conforme va introduciéndose en los recovecos del espíritu del sacerdote, va transformándose y adaptándose a su nuevo papel: «Empezaba yo a sentir una especie de afecto maternal hacia mi padre espiritual; quería aliviarle del peso de su cruz de nacimiento». Y del momento en que acabó de confesar al sacerdote, escribe: «Y salimos de la iglesia, y al salir se me estremecían las entrañas maternales.» LÁZARO: El simbolismo de este nombre resulta bien claro: Unamuno lo escogió para recordar al Lázaro del Evangelio, a quien Cristo resucita. Don Manuel “resucita” el espíritu de Lázaro a su “fe” , para su “religión”. El personaje de Lázaro opone al principio su razón a la fe que predica don Manuel: es él el que había enviado a Ángela al colegio (aunque fuera: un colegio de monjas, ya que «no hay colegios laicos y progresivos»; a su vuelta quiere que vayan «a vivir a la ciudad, acaso a Madrid» porque «en la aldea —decía— se entontece, se embrutece y se empobrece uno»; su actitud es no sólo irreligiosa, sino anticlerical; vida rural y religiosidad se sintetizan en él en dos adjetivos utilizados despectivamente : feudal y medieval . Su reacción inicial al conocer y oír a don Manuel es de asombro desconfiado: «no es como los otros , pero a mí no me la da; es demasiado inteligente para creer todo lo que tiene que enseñar»; «¡No, no es como los otros —decía—, es un santo!». Pero es precisamente porque don Manuel sabe que Lázaro no se dejará engañar por lo que le confesará la verdad que le atormenta («Porque si no dice don Manuel me atormentaría tanto, tanto, que acabaría gritándola en medio de la plaza, y eso jamás, jamás, jamás»). Y le convencerá también de que al pueblo hay que dejarle en paz —en fe— para que viva feliz; incluso manteniéndole en sus creencias supersticiosas que para ellos, los del pueblo, son verdaderas manifestaciones de su religiosidad. Con Lázaro se introduce en la novela un nuevo tema: el de si es útil (para la felicidad del pueblo) preocuparse de los problemas sociales: «Y Lázaro, acaso para distraerle más, le propuso si no estaría bien que fundasen en la iglesia algo así como un sindicato católico agrario». La respuesta de don Manuel es tajante: «¿Sindicato? y ¿qué es eso? Yo no conozco más sindicato que la Iglesia, y ya sabes aquello de “mi reino no es de este mundo”». Esta reacción de don Manuel nos recuerda la del propio Unamuno al «Manifiesto» de «Los Tres» (Baroja, Azorín. y Maeztu): «No me interesa, sino secundariamente, lo de la repoblación de los montes, cooperativas de obreros campesinos, cajas de crédito agrícola y los pantanos ... Lo que el pueblo español necesita es cobrar confianza en sí ... tener un sentimiento y un ideal propios acerca de la vida y de su valor». La actitud de don Manuel se hace dolorosamente explícita: «¿Cuestión social? Deja eso, eso no nos concierne. Que traen una nueva sociedad, en que no haya ni ricos ni pobres, en que esté justamente repartida la riqueza, en que todo sea para todos, ¿y qué? ¿Y no crees que del bienestar general surgirá más fuerte el tedio de la vida? Sí, ya se que uno de esos caudillos de la que llaman la revolución social ha dicho que la religión es el opio del pueblo ... Opio... opio... Opio, sí. Démosle opio, y que duerma y que sueñe». Y en la secuencia anterior le dice: «no protestemos, la protesta mata el contento». «No aparece aquí esta idea —escribe Carlos Blanco Aguinaga—por primera vez en la obra de Unamuno (sobre todo durante esta época, en que empezaba a sentir la inutilidad de todo esfuerzo histórico); pero rara vez antes se había expresado con tan definitiva convicción. Que «la protesta mata el contento», ya lo decía muchos años antes, en Del sentimiento trágico de la vida; sólo que en aquella obra, dedicado Unamuno plenamente a difundir el ideal agónico-quijotesco de la existencia, añadía: «por lo tanto, protestemos; porque el contento, la felicidad resignada en la costumbre, es la muerte”». En su artículo «Almas sencillas», de 1933, escrito «a propósito de la primera de estas cuatro historias, la de San Manuel Bueno», dice: «¡Si fuera posible una comunidad sólo de niños, de almas sencillas, infantiles! ¿Felicidad? No, sino inconsciencia ... Quítesele su religión, su ensueño de limbo, esa religión que Lenin declaró que era el opio del pueblo, y se entregará a otro opio, al opio revolucionario de Lenin. Quítesele su fe —o lo que sea— en otra vida ultraterrena, en un paraíso celestial, y creerá en esta vida sueño, en un paraíso terrenal revolucionario, en el comunismo o en cualquier otra ilusión vital. Porque el pobre tiene que vivir. ¿Para qué? No le obligues a que se pregunte en serio para qué, porque entonces dejaría de vivir vida que merezca ser vivida.» «Nada, pues, —sigue escribiendo Blanco Aguinaga— más lejos del Unamuno agonista y despertador de conciencias que el creador de este párroco (llamado Manuel, no lo olvidemos) y de este Lázaro ... Con la creación de estos dos personajes que, a falta de fe, buscaban la paz para sí y para sus hijos y hermanos todos, Unamuno, como un Alonso Quijano el Bueno a punto de morir, parece renegar de su vida de luchador para volver al seno más negativo de la parte contemplativa de su ser que en aquellos días de profunda depresión creía más suya.» BLASILLO: Blasillo representa el grado máximo de la fe ciega, inocente, que don Manuel (y, según acabamos de ver, el último Unamuno) desea y predica para su pueblo. El personaje está tratado con gran cariño (el amor que Unamuno sentía por los disminuidos físicos —el término médico es «idiota», «idiotismo» o «idiocia»— parece que arranca de la experiencia personal con su hijo Raimundo, muerto a los seis años tras desarrollar una idiocia hidrocefálea. Blas, el bobo, viviente en la inconsciencia, repite como un eco palabras del párroco, cuyo sentido ignora; recorre el pueblo clamando «¡Dios mío, Dios mío!, ¿por qué me has abandonado?» y al hacerlo subraya sin quererlo la más enigmática de las frases divinas que pronuncia don Manuel desde su conciencia más lúcida. Así, lo racional (en sentido estricto, la negación de la divinidad de Cristo) desciende a lo irracional de la fe popular encarnada en Blasillo. Cuando don Manuel muere, Blasillo muere —en el manuscrito de 1930 no ocurría así; la muerte de Blasillo se añade en la última redacción—. De esta forma, se culmina simbólicamente la identificación del pueblo con su párroco. Al faltar la voz “divina”, el eco carece de función, pues el vacío no admite resonancia. El resto es silencio: recuérdese el pasaje del credo, imposible de acabar sin la ayuda de quienes, con su fe, transportan al que calla cuando llegan las palabras indecibles. Igual sentido tiene la muerte de Lázaro, continuador del empeño ilusionante, pero sin fuerza ya para continuarlo. El profesor Antonio Sánchez Barbudo ve en el nombre de este personaje una alusión a la figura del filósofo francés Blas Pascal (1623-1662). Recordemos dos pasajes de la novela. En el primero, a punto de morir la madre de Lázaro, don Manuel le dice a este: «Dile que rezarás por ella, a quien debes la vida, y sé que una vez que se lo prometas rezarás, y sé que luego que reces...». El segundo, poco después, cuando don Manuel revela a Lázaro su secreto: «Toma agua bendita, que dijo alguien, y acabarás creyendo». Ese «alguien» al que no nombra don Manuel es Pascal, que en sus Pensamientos escribe: «Queréis llegar a la fe y no conocéis el camino ... aprended de quienes han estado atados como vosotros ... Seguid la manera como han comenzado; haciéndolo todo como si creyeran, tomando agua bendita, haciendo decir misas, etcétera. Naturalmente, esto os hará creer y os embrutecerá». En La agonía del cristianismo, hay un capítulo titulado La fe pascaliana en el que Unamuno escribe: «En otra parte nos habla de “personas sencillas que creen sin razonar” ... El pobre matemático, “caña pensante”, que era Pascal, Blas Pascal ... buscaba una creencia útil que le salvara de su razón. Y la buscaba en la sumisión y en el hábito. “Eso os hará creer y os entontecerá”» Valverde de Lucerna: Paisaje y Simbolismo Ésta es la única novela —si exceptuarnos Paz en la guerra (1897), en la que el escenario es real, el Bilbao de su infancia— en que Unamuno enmarca la acción en un lugar, un paisaje concretos. Sobre esto nos dice en el prólogo: «Escenario hay en San Manuel Bueno, mártir, sugerido por el maravilloso y tan sugestivo lago de San Martín de Castañeda, en Sanabria, al pie de las ruinas de un convento de bernardos y donde vive la leyenda de una ciudad, Valverde de Lucerna, que yace en el fondo de las aguas del lago». Ya hemos estudiado el origen de esta leyenda. Ahora veremos cómo emplea Unamuno los elementos de este paisaje concreto para convertirlos en símbolos relacionados con los temas y, por lo tanto, con los personajes de esta novela. Ante todo, recordemos unas palabras de Unamuno, ya citadas con anterioridad, pero que ahora adquieren una importancia capital para la comprensión del sentido más profundo de esta obra: Esta vida intrahistórica, silenciosa y continua como el fondo del mismo mar, es la sustancia del progreso, la verdadera tradición, la tradición eterna, no la tradición mentira que suele ir a buscar al pasado enterrado en los libros y papeles y monumentos y piedras. Unamuno utiliza la leyenda de la ciudad sumergida en una doble intención simbólica: Por una parte, es símbolo de la intrahistoria del pueblo. Representa el recuerdo de los muertos de la aldea, de los antepasados que hicieron posible la vida que hoy tiene el pueblo. Para Unamuno, los muertos forman parte de la existencia de los vivos, viven en ellos. Eso es lo que se nos quiere decir con la leyenda del sonido de las campanas de la aldea sumergida, que ellos pueden escuchar. Para el pueblo, el lago azul refleja el cielo de la vida eterna prometida, vida eterna de la que ya gozan los antepasados. En segundo lugar, la leyenda de la villa sumergida en el lago tiene un simbolismo distinto en el plano individual de la conciencia del protagonista. No se nos dice de forma explícita, al describirlo físicamente al comienzo de la narración, que sus ojos sean azules, sino que «había en sus ojos toda la hondura azul de nuestro lago». Más adelante, y utilizando nuevamente el lago como término dé comparación, sí se dice: «Leí no sé qué honda tristeza en sus ojos, azules como las aguas del lago», uniendo este rasgo a un estado interior cuyo origen todavía no puede explicarse. Obsérvese que esto lo escribe la narradora al contar cómo ella había expuesto al sacerdote sus dudas sobre la existencia del infierno. Este lago —insistamos: el de la villa sumergida de los antepasados muertos— refleja el azul del cielo en los ojos azules de don Manuel, que no cree en él. Por esto la tentación del suicidio, que dice haber heredado de su padre —o la equivalente de «dormir, dormir sin fin, dormir por toda una eternidad y sin soñar», que dirá después, al llegar su hora— es mayor a orillas del lago. Así lo cuenta Lázaro a su hermana: —¡Qué hombre! —me decía—. Mira, ayer, paseando a orillas del lago, me dijo: «He aquí mi tentación mayor .» Y como yo le interrogase con la mirada, añadió: «Mi pobre padre, que murió de cerca de noventa años, se pasó la vida, según me lo confesó él mismo, torturado por la tentación del suicidio, que le venía no recordaba desde cuándo, de nación, decía, y defendiéndose de ella. Y esa defensa fue su vida. Para no sucumbir a tal tentación extremaba los cuidados por conservar la vida. Me contó escenas terribles. Me parecía como una locura. Y yo la he heredado. ¡Y cómo me llama esa agua que con su aparente quietud —la corriente va por dentro— espeja al cielo! ¡Mi vida, Lázaro, es una especie de suicidio continuo, un combate contra el suicidio, que es igual; pero que vivan ellos, que vivan los nuestros!» Y luego añadió: «Aquí se remansa el río en lago, para luego, bajando a la meseta, precipitarse en cascadas, saltos y torrenteras por las hoces y encañadas, junto a la ciudad, y así se remansa la vida, aquí, en la aldea. Pero la tentación del suicidio es mayor aquí, junto al remanso que espeja de noche las estrellas, que no junto a las cascadas que dan miedo. Mira, Lázaro, he asistido a bien morir a pobres aldeanos, ignorantes, analfabetos que apenas si habían salido de la aldea, y he podido saber de sus labios, y cuando no adivinarlo, la verdadera causa de su enfermedad de muerte, y he podido mirar, allí, a la cabecera de su lecho de muerte, toda la negrura de la sima del tedio de vivir. ¡Mil veces peor que el hambre! Sigamos, pues, Lázaro, suicidándonos en nuestra obra y en nuestro pueblo, y que sueñe éste su vida como el lago sueña el cielo.» A partir del lago surgen otros símbolos. La montaña, símbolo de la fe firme del pueblo, se eleva hacia el cielo. Sus nieves blancas son como agua quieta fuera del tiempo, símbolo de la vida eterna en que confían los habitantes de la aldea. Pero, para don Manuel, el mayor misterio es el de «la nieve cayendo en el lago y muriendo en él mientras cubre con su toca la montaña». El misterio de la nieve es el misterio de la fe: para unos, firme; para él, diluida en la conciencia de la muerte. Obsérvese el sentido que puedan tener estas palabras de Ángela, cuando al comienzo de su narración describe el rezo en coro del Credo: «y no era un coro, sino una sola voz, una voz simple y unida, fundidas todas las voces en una y haciendo como una montaña, cuya cumbre, perdida a las veces en nubes, era don Manuel. Y al llegar a lo de “creo en la resurrección de la carne y la vida perdurable”, la voz de don Manuel se zambullía, como en un lago, en la del pueblo todo, y era que él se callaba.» En otro momento dice Lázaro, dirigiéndose a su hermana: «Creo que en el fondo del alma de nuestro don Manuel hay también sumergida, ahogada, una villa y que alguna vez se oyen sus campanadas.» Y un último detalle: «llevaba la cabeza como nuestra Peña del Buitre lleva su cresta». Recuérdese que ya en 1910, en su soneto titulado A mi buitre utiliza éste como símbolo de la angustia existencial. El buitre («que me devora las entrañas fiero», se dice en el poema) recuerda el águila del mito de Prometeo: este titán robó en el cielo el fuego, la luz símbolo de la razón, para dárselo a los hombres; como castigo, Zeus le condenó a ser encadenado en las montañas del Cáucaso, donde un águila le roía el hígado, que volvía a crecer sin cesar.